User talk:GlitterDisaster
Welcome Hi, GlitterDisaster, welcome to the Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki! Thanks for your edit on the "Alex Russo" page. If you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask one of the . Useful Pages to look at: * Manual of Style * * Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date.Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. wordmap What do you plan to use the wordmap for?--☆Tavisource 00:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : Our logo used to look like that, but we changed it with the new logo--☆Tavisource 05:18, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::We changed it along with a new look. --☆Tavisource 19:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::go ahead.--☆Tavisource 00:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's okay for now, but I'd be interested to see a prototype of your design.--☆Tavisource 03:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Go ahead with the nav bar.--☆Tavisource 04:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::You're admin now--☆Tavisource 21:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) A Few Questions Hello! I just had a few questions: 1. Could I start making transcripts for the series/movie? :) 2. Are there any project groups around here? If so, could you give me a link to them? If not, could I start making some? I know how to do them from exprience. :) IsabellaLover 20:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) 1. Thank you. I shall start on that sometime this week. :) 2. One could be for helping transcripts (when that starts). Another could be for helping articles becoming "A-class" or "B-class" (I'm not sure if that's something around here, but anyways...). These are just a few ideas. :) Let me know what you think. :) IsabellaLover 16:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) hey the new theme looks great! good job. the only concern is the slideshow picture thing is taking up too much space.--☆Tavisource 06:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Magic on the Edge The article doesn't have any sources. Can you send me a source? Marekos1996 17:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) About the fake episode Hi! I found your message on my previous IP's talk page thanking for the twitter link. You're welcome. I'm glad I could help a bit. I also read your reply to somebody for clearing up why it was on tv.com. Since I couldn't read the original comment, could you tell me why, shortly? On this or my prev IP, I'll find it :) (Sorry for my English) Thanks! 13:22, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I think the episodes a real episode because Netflix is listing it as an upcoming episode, and Net flix seems to have a lot of correct information of shows. Netflix list Revenge of an Old Friend and Magic on the Edge as the only episodes not shown yet. So just giving you some proof of the episode Disney & Nick fan 21:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) no more shows After WOWP Ends there will be no more watchable shows on Disney.Teddybearlover19:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) someone made a Revenge of an old friend page can you deleted the page?Teddybearlover 00:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) i will stop watching disney channel﻿ when wizards is over,i think now nickelodeon is better then disney and nothing on Disney will make me watch it, all the﻿ new shows suckTeddybearlover 21:40, November 30, 2011 (UTC) i'm going to miss this showWowp 21:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) WOWP is the best Block Hey, GlitterDisaster. I just wanted to inform you that the other day we were talking couple weeks ago. Remember that rude person posted a mean comment? Well, if you do just to let you know that it was my brother. I was getting a drink when he posted that comment. He told me it was just a joke. He did it on my lap top and I had no clue that he did that until he told me so, you make a mistake blocking my account. I apologize for the confusion, so is my brother. Please forgive us. Write bac when you get a chance. Thanks so much bye! Oh and I hope we can be great friends. :) -- GlitterSparkles how old? how old is this Wiki/Wikia? --RaceLord 09:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) episode ending they are going to end the episode with pics of past episode while playing a sad song. just like they did with HM and TSLOD. HM: i'll always remember you. TSLOD: the next chapter of our lifes. WOWP: ?Teddybearlover 19:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) tomorrow is the last episode of WOWP. :( start to cry.Teddybearlover 14:00, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Response Hello! It's me JhazngirlJH! :) I use to be active on this wiki but now a days , not much is going on in WOWP so I decided to be less active. I might be active once the finale aired (will be editing and such) but for now I'll just be inactive because of school. You can put be inactive and say 'once in a while online' or something similar to that. Thank you for your concern. JhazngirlJH 00:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC)JhazngirlJH WikiProjects Hi, I would like to know if it's possible to create a table like the one in the main page to other themes of WoWP, such as Magic (Powers, Magical Creatures, Magical Objects), Major Events (Wizards vs. Werewolves, Wizards vs. Angels, Family Wizard, etc) and so forth, so other people would not need to search to quickly find non-episode related info. -- Tuxer 19:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) did you see the ending? did you cry at the end of WOWP.Teddybearlover 02:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i cry like i baby when WOWP ended. Teddybearlover 02:25, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Why? why did you block my account User:RaceLord? i think i only said ****, but that does not deserved a Ban! -- 4odd9even 07:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ok sorry, well maybe you should take down all comments on all pages and put up a notice for everyone.--4odd9even 07:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ok then, i wish Wizards of Waverly Place didn't have to end all that is left for me to watch (with new episodes) is: iCarly, Victorious, Jessie, Star Wars the Clone Wars, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and a few more. -- 4odd9even 07:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments Horrible language on Alex Russo Comment section. And in a bunch of many other pages in general. -- Gleek62442 16:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Real title Hey! According to a recent Disney Press Release (Jan 5th, first link), the real title is "Who Will Be The Family Wizard", as appeared on DC, TVGuide and The Futon Critic as well. "Family Wizard" was published by msn.com first, I think, which wasn't official. - Csabee -- 20:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello, I'm new on here and I was wondering if there is a group that helps with everything or is everyone pretty much on their own? -- Tigers Before You before you were here there were barely any active admins and next to no blocks. now there are endless pages. i guess thats a good thing :p 02:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) alxe's spring fling is gone. the alex's spring fling page in gone.Teddybearlover 00:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Ads Wiki http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Want_to_Advertise_put_your_request_here i am from wiki ads wiki and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.i am every where but no where at the same time'' 21:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) no comments why can't i put comments on pages.Teddybearlover 18:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) i'm block form disney wiki and i don't know why?.Teddybearlover 20:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello! haha yeah I am from the degrassi wiki c:! And thanks that means so much :D, and btw, i'm nate :), it's nice to meet you! :Yeah haha, its gotten alot better, except for the drama >.<, anyways i'm really honored to meet you! I've heard alot of good things about you from Cameron. You should come back once in a while to the wiki, alot of people miss you haha. ::Aww, that's too bad, you were one of the best admins on there! You organized the wiki and made it what it is today! end of every episode. have you notice at the end of every episode they always end up caring for each other, like they always makeup after they fight?Teddybearlover 00:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) don't forget about the series finale they fight and they makeup in the end.Teddybearlover 04:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Did you know? did you know that me and zeke both have a superactive imagination 16:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Infoboxes Haay. Um, there are three or more Character Infoboxes, so which one is the 'official' one? 05:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Mmmmm'kay, thanks! :)> 04:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) max's future do you think its weird that the episode make it happen is forshadowing max's future?Teddybearlover 22:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) in make it happen max's original plan was to work at the sab station but in the series finale he get the famliy business.Teddybearlover 22:45, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Badge Hi can i have point for this ! anyway tnx ~ CHRISTIAN JOSEPH USERO 11:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) another spell HI, why dont you have say good night out of a light ~ 12:39, March 6, 2012 (UTC)CHRISTIAN JOSEPH USERO thanks a lotttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ha! maybe you know all the spells well.now i research it from the other links Nav bar How did you round yourwe nav bar? WM Thanks a bunch :) WM About wizards hi im chelsea the wizard that did the robot page i just want to ask you why did you delete my page called about wizards because it's true i am a wizard nice talking to you bye 08:25, April 4, 2012 (UTC) chelsea Admin request Is it okay if i become an admin? I really love Wizards of Waverly Place!Austinandallywiki 00:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! thanks for your reply :) Is it okay if you contact him? Is he still active?--Austinandallywiki 22:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Customizing skin Hi Glitter! I'm Jessie1010! Admin on various wikis! I was wondering if you could help me customized my skin over at the Jessie Wiki! I saw the tabs for the profile pages and how the main page navigation is and I think it is very awesome! Could you help me with the CSS? Thank you so much! :) I really appreciate it! :) Jessie1010 23:35, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok that's fine! Thanks! :) 16:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Reporting user Hi, on the users profile named jusi, it said yucky stuff! Hi hi my name is abigail adams Zendayafan1 (talk) 14:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) This user... This user has gross stuff on their page, can you remove it? --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 05:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Np. :) Also can you enable message walls and comments? --I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 19:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Admin request Can you please make me an admin on this Wiki Page??? I would edit a lot!! -- TomboyGirl101 I've found a rude user! Can you block him please and can you please delete this message when you read all of it??? SonicAndKnuckles2.0 -- 19:06, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Question ummm... Hi! how did you you make the favicon http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico can you tell me how you did it Question ummm... Hi! how did you you make the favicon http://wizardsofwaverlyplace.wikia.com/wiki/File:Favicon.ico can you tell me how you did it 03:14, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok thank your very helpful and you NICE! 23:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) and how did you do the graphic wordmark 23:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Why Don't Work Um.... Hi (AGAIN) why does the favicon don't work 19:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Stuff about Wikia Hi, did you make the wordmark in photoshop or gimp or some other editing software? and could you tell me where you got your things from to make it thanks! See yah in p.e :Hi, no mean to nag but what font did you use on it and did u draw the wand and sparkles? [[User:Original Authority| See Yah ]][[User_talk:Original Authority| In P.E ]] and how about the GIFS how did you make the videos 01:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey! I was wondering if we could add a chat to this wiki. :) Just a suggestion. ;D ♡ Seddie ♡ Criffin ♡ Bori ♡ Cabbie ♡ Jandre ♡ Brittana ♡ Klaine ♡ St. Berry ♡ (talk) 16:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Someone not good in editing? Hey GlitterDisaster, this user 17Nanorobin put pic of Maria Canals Barrera in Alex Russo page and I will just give him a warning to put a right image in to the right page. thank you :) The Ice User ☺☻☺☻ The Ice User Talk Hi, I put a adoption request in for the wikia, as you are not active, but i was told to ask an admin for adminship,so would it be possible, as no admins are active here? — OriginalAuthority , 19:02, November 6, 2012 (UTC) 16:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok No, not really just some of the pointlessly created pages to be deleted, and i like the background did you just make it i think its nie but too dark you know what i mean and the wikia is made up of bright colours, and what tool did you use for the sparkles and the wand? — OriginalAuthority , 19:36, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you need Pattroling, for the deletion i have mostly categorized the pages here, hope this helps and when the wikia background/theme is done I could help you lighten Template ect.? — OriginalAuthority , 20:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) 19:36, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ;D — OriginalAuthority , ~~~~~